Bite Me
by Kittylover23114
Summary: Victoria Alshire was a normal girl until she moved to California, that is. She meets a boy that's a vampire who turns her, some girls that are also mystical creatures, a hot guy she's madly in love with, and two vampire tribes that are at war. Can she stop them from killing everyone including her new friends or will they die trying? book 1 of ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Moving**

* * *

><p><em>Why?<em> I asked myself. _Why are we moving again?_ _We're always moving._ I whispered to myself.

"Victoria, sweetie, can you come down stairs please?" My mom, Veronica Alshire, asked me

"Yeah sure mom." As I went down the stairs, I noticed that some of our family photos were down. I sighed, _I guess we really are moving, _I thought sullenly.

When I got to the bottom, I saw my Mom, my Dad, and my sister were down stairs.

My Mom was wearing a blue V-neck dress shirt, a dark blue skirt, dark blue peep toes, her dark blond hair was curled, Russian red lipstick, and a brown smokee eye.

My father, Victor Alshire, was wearing a Blue T-shirt and jeans.

My sister, Vanessa Alshire, was wearing a beige sweater tee, black leggings, boots, a dark pink scarf, brown eye shadow, pinkerbell lipstick, and her blonde hair is straight.

"Victoria, we know you're upset, but you'll love California so much." Mom said to try and reassure me

"Yeah, yeah right you said that the last we moved." I said sarcastically

"Victoria Margaret Alshire!" Dad yelled

"What?" I said boringly. My dad looked like he was about to blow, but mom intervened.

"Victoria can you please go pack all your stuff so we can get it into the truck tomorrow?" Mom asked me "

Sure, I have everything in some boxes already, that's what I was doing before you guys called me down here." I said before heading back upstairs to go back to packing.

I was putting my shoes into one of my boxes while I was talking to myself "Ugh, why do we keep moving that I will understand." I said before I went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi guys so this is the prologue to Bite Me the story I made. I will update when I can so until then see ya. : ) sorry it was short.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	2. Chapter 1: California

**Chapter 1**

**hey guys I'm back and can I just say that I was thrilled about my first reviewer, thank you meowcubed3 :). Hint: bold is A/Ns,** _Italics is thoughts, _and normal is basically everything else.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>*<em>Buzz, Buzz, Buzz* Ugh. I'm so tired.<em> I rolled out of bed to get ready to go to San Francisco, California. I brushed my long black hair and put it up in a pony tail. I got changed and looked myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a light pink tank top, jean shorts, sandals, and some pink eyeshadow. I went down the staircase and ran my fingers along the wall. _I'm really going to miss this place._ I walked out my front door and went to go get in the car and then we were off to California. We were living in Montana and now we're going to California. _I hope we don't have to move again. _

*****************************************************3 hours later*********************************************************************

_I'm so bored._ I was about to ask mom what time it was when we came to a stop. My mom, dad, and sister was getting out of the car and I guessed we were at out new house. "Holy mother of cows." I said with awe. The house was a Malibu house that was right in front of a beach and had some woods near the left side of the house. The inside was just as spectacular, the kitchen was huge and had a wrap around counters and an island. The living room was also huge. I noticed when I walked in that all of our furniture was already here. _I guess they had the furniture moved here earlier._ The living room had the couch in front of the Flat Screen T.V., the love-seat on the left , a chair on the right, a coffee table, and some paintings.

"Alright girls go upstairs and put your things away then your father and I would like to tell something." Mom told us very excitedly. I went upstairs and unpacked. My bed was up against a half-circle window, a bed stand was next to my bed where I put my alarm clock and lamp, my dresser with my radio on it was next to the doors that lead to the balcony, a vanity by my bathroom door, and a book shelf between my bedroom door and my night stand. My bed was a twin bed with a pink sheets, a black comforter with pink hearts, a teddy bear, and some pink and black pillows. When I was done I went back downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I sat on the couch while my parents were on the love-seat. We waited for my sister to come downstairs for about 30 minutes. Vanessa sat next to me on the couch and then my husky pup Nookie came and sat on my lap. "Okay, we have some big news," My mom said letting dad finish her sentence, "This is the last time were moving." My dad said.

"Wait what?!" Me and Vanessa said at the same time scaring Nookie in the process.

"Yep no more moving." My mom chuckled at mine and Vanessa's antics. I stopped doing my happy dance to stick my tongue out at my mom.

"Let's order some pizza to celebrate, shall we?" Dad asked. This was the happiest moment in my life. What I didn't know was life was about to get a little bit more crazier after my first day of school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope this was a longer chapter but if not than I will try to make the next on longer. Please review and favorite and keep on reading. I might post the next chapter on<strong>

**~Kittylover23114**


	3. Chapter 2: School part 1

**Chapter 2: School Part 1**

**Hey, guys I'm back and as promised I will try to make this chapter longer.**

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, I went upstairs to go to bed. <em>Got to get up early tomorrow.<em> I put a pink tank top and shorts on as my pj's. _I hope everything goes okay tomorrow._ After that thought I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>*Buzz Buzz Buzz* I yawned as I woke up and tiredly went into the bathroom, got undressed, and got into the shower. After my shower I wrapped a towel around me and my black hair. I dried myself and put on a pink top, dark jean shorts, sandals, and put my hair up into a ponytail and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.<p>

I got downstairs and was bombarded by the sweet smell of pancakes. _M__mm, tha__t smells so good._ I went to the dining room table and ate the pancakes on my plate while I chugged down my milk. When I was done, I glanced at the clock on the wall I noticed it was 7:25. _Oh shit, I'm gonna be late._ I went into the kitchen to give my mom a kiss on the cheek. "Bye mom." I said as I grabbed my black and pink one-strap book bag. I raced out the door as fast as I could to try to catch the bus. Thankfully, they bus driver waited for me. I said I was sorry to her and sat in the way back. As I was walking to the back of the bus, I saw my sister talking to some girls. _At least one of us will have some friends._

* * *

><p>When the bus got to the school, I walked to the office to get my schedule. I stepped into the attendance office and told the secretary I was new and I told her my name. She handed me my schedule and looked at it.<p>

_**Period 1: Social Studies room 102 from 7:40 to 8:20**_

_**Period 2: 1S Health on Mondays and Gym on T/W/T/F room 211 from 8:23 to 9:03**_

_**Period 2: Q3 Computer Applications room 166 from 8:23 to 9:03**_

_**Period 2: Q4 Art room 213 from 8:23 to 9:03**_

_**Period 3: Science room 222 from 9:06 to 9:46**_

_**Period 4: Choir room 307 from 9:49 to 10:29**_

_**Period 5: Language Arts room 290 from 10:32 to 11:22**_

_**Lunch: 11:25 to 11:55**_

_**Period 6: Math room 248 from 11:58 to 12:38**_

_**Period 7: AI Language Arts room 290 from 12:41 to 1:21**_

_Whoa__, that's a lot of classes._ *Bing, Bing, Bing* I gasped. I was going to be late. I walked to my locker which is number 102. I put my book bag in there and got all of my supplies and went to Social Studies.

* * *

><p><em>Come on, come on, ring already.<em> I was in Language Arts and couldn't wait to get to Lunch. *Bing, Bing, Bing* I got up as fast as I could and went down to my locker. I then went to the cafeteria to go get lunch. I sat at a table that was empty. When I sat down, I looked around and realized that there was a few other people in here. _I guess I'm early._ After that thought a lot of people came in and the cafeteria got a lot louder. I was spacing out till I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Can I sit next to you?" a girl with dark brown curly hair and dark green eyes asked.

"Umm, S-Sure." I answered quietly. _Don't freak out and scare her away._

"Hi, my name's Claudia Gray. What's yours?" Claudia asked.

"My name's Victoria Alshire. Nice to meet you." I said. I got a good look at her and noticed she was wearing a purple V-neck top with some ripped shorts, tennis shoes, purple eyeshadow and red lipstick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN hey that's all till tomorrow, maybe.**

**see ya.**

**~Kittylover23114**


	4. Chapter 3: School part 2

**Chapter 3: School part 2**

**Hey guys I'm back I will make this chapter longer. FYI all of the characters are mine, I'm their originally creator. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Before I could say anything else, a dark blonde walked over to us.<p>

"Hey, I'm Emma Monahan. Can I sit with you guys?"

"Um, I don't see why not." I finally spat out. She was wearing a blue see though shirt with a blue tank top underneath, ripped shorts, blue flip-flops, her dark blonde hair was in a French braid that sat on her left shoulder, she had brown eyes, freckles, and she was wearing very light blue eyeshadow and transparent lip gloss.

"So, what's your name?" Emma asked as she sat down across from me.

"My name is Victoria Alshire." I said. I kept looking at Claudia to introduce herself but she wasn't._ Have they ready met each_ _other._

"Oh, hey Claudia. How have you been?" Emma asked politely.

"I've been good. You?"Claudia said.

"Good have seen the others."

"No, not yet."

"Oh okay"

"Okay, who are you guys talk-" I was starting to say but was interrupted, again.

"Hey Claudia. Hey Emma." I turn around to find a girl with light brown hair in a messy bun, hazel eyes with yellow eyeshadow on the lid, a yellow off-the-shoulder top, a yellow mid-thigh skirt, and yellow tennis shoes.

"Oh hey Jessie." Emma said

"Hi, I'm Victoria Alshire. You are?" I did the speaking for once.

"I'm Jessie Rhodes." she said before she sat next to Emma.

"So, Jessie since you're here the other two aren't to far.." Emma was saying before she was interrupted. I giggled when her face fell.

"Behind" Emma said under her breath

"Hey guys!" a girl with dark read hair that has two small braid that go to the back of her head, her eyes were dark blue, she was wearing a one-shoulder red top, a black pencil skirt, she had red eyeshadow, black cat eye eyeliner, red lipstick, and red peep-toes.

Next to her was a girl with strawberry-blonde hair that's in two plait braids, light green eyes with green eyeshadow, a green shirt with sleeves that stop at the elbow and the shoulders are cut-out, pink lipstick, a light green miniskirt, and black wedges. "Sorry about her. She tends to be a little loud at times. By the way, I'm Taylor Thompson and that's Rosaline Stiles." Taylor said when she sat next to Claudia and Rosaline sat across from her next to Jessie. "Oh ok. I'm Victoria Alshire." I said after a minute. Then the librarian came over to our table and said we could get our food. I got into line and got the main dish.

The main dish was fried salmon with corn and a biscuit. I sat back down and looked at everyone else's lunch. They also got the main lunch.

"So Victoria, where you from." Rosaline asked

"Um, well I was born in New York City, New York, but the last place I lived before here was Billings, Montana." I said shyly.

"So did you moved a lot." Emma asked

"Actually yea we did." I said as I mentally prepared for the next question.

"So we guess that you'll be moving in about a couple of months?" Claudia asked sadly.

_Why is she so sad? We only met 30 minutes ago._

"What, no I'm staying for good." I said quickly

"Cool" They said.

"Hey why don't you all come to my house after school for a sleepover, you know, since it's Friday." I asked.

"Sure why not." Emma said and the others nodded their head yes. At that moment,I didn't realized a pair of golden eyes were watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh spooky. I wonder who her stalker is. Hint: He is a student. Sorry if it was short, just like me. :D**

**~Kittylover23114**


	5. Chapter 4: Friends & Uneasy Feelings

**Hiya, I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was working on other stories and Ugh homework. Anyway, chapter 4: Friends & Uneasy Feelings. I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's, If I Stay, or any songs used in this chap. Also fixed chap 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Friends &amp; Uneasy Feelings<strong>

The school day went by so fast, yet so slow. I was sitting in Homeroom, waiting for the final bell to ring. I just got done doing my math homework and I put it into my light pink binder. I look up at the clock to see what the time was.

_1:19_. I sighed._ I have two more minutes left and I have nothing to do._ I remembered that I brought a book to read just in case. _Well what better way to pass the time than to read a book._ I got _I__f I Stay_ out and turned to the page I was on. I was so as engrossed in the book that when the bell rung I jumped a little.

I grabbed all of my stuff and went down to my locker to grab my book bag and was off to the bus. I sat in one of the middle rows, beaming giddiness. Then that giddy feeling was replaced by uneasiness, I felt like I was being watched. But then I dismissed that feeling and was back to thinking about this afternoon. I looked out of the bus window when I felt the bus moving. Before I knew it I was back home.

I ran as fast as I could to get inside. Vanessa was at a friend's house for a sleepover since it's Friday. "Hi mom. Bye, mom." I said as I ran past her.

"Victoria, slow down before you get hurt!" Mom yelled up the stairs before leaving for work.

I got to my room faster than lighting **(And she still human!)**. I grabbed my laptop, put headphones on, and logged in, clicking on the icon for Five Nights At Freddy's. I was currently stuck on Night 5, I either run out of power, got to the door too late to close, or was attacked by Goldie. _Stupid Winnie the Pooh! _I was doing good the first three hours, but once 4 came around the animatronics came by more frequently. Bonnie stayed at my door longer than usual and Chica was doing the same thing, Foxy just kept on running down the hall.

I keep looking at the cameras frequently and draining my power more than I should be. It turn 5 when I noticed I had 10% left. 9%..., 8%..., 7%.., 6%., 5%. I checked my west hall light and saw Bonnie. I clicked the door button frantically. My power went down quickly. "4, 3, 2, 1, 0" I whispered. The power went out and Freddy's song started playing, and I was waiting for the jumpscare as I saw Freddy FazFuck's face showed up. His face disappeared and I thought I was in the clear, Oh how wrong I was. Right after I calmed down, Freddy FuckBear screeched in my ear, and when my volume was all the way up too. "HOLY FUCKING JESUS!" was soon echoed throughout the house. _Fucking Care Bear. _I ripped my headphones off my head and turned off my laptop. I went downstairs to get something from the fridge.

I was waiting for my pepperoni pizza to warm up and checked the wall clock. _1:34._ _They'll be here soon._ I was thinking about this evening when I felt the uneasy feeling again. _That's twice today I felt uneasy._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the microwave and the doorbell going off at the same time. "I'll be there in a second." I shouted as I pulled my pizza out and just stuck it back in the fridge. _Well I'll eat that later._

I ran to the door and checked who it was. I opened the door and let my new friends in. "Hey guys." Tonight is going to be awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry if that was short. I am really trying. I just want this chapter done so I can work on other things *Cough* Watching HTTYD &amp; FNAF: A New Friend *Cough* sorry I had something in my throat. Also the FNAF part was all based on personally experience except for Goldie, never got him before. Well see ya soon and remember to R&amp;R.<strong>

**~Kittylover23114**


End file.
